


Addicted to you

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Addicted to each other, Anal, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: It was an accident that first time, but the times after... they chose it.





	Addicted to you

It was an accident the first time.

Honest to all little Force goddesses but it had been.

A powerful aphrodisiac they couldn’t purge from their system regardless how much they tried and only each other for company. Qui-Gon was only relieved that Obi-Wan had been far into his majority and was beyond legal by the time it had happened.

But after…

All the times after, sex had been a conscious decision from both of them. The sensation of each others hands traveling over each others skin, sparking with the Force in a way that was all together an aphrodisiac in itself, the way their bodies heated and twisted.

And beyond the physical was the sense of Force, how it twisted with pleasure, desperation and also love.

Need beyond what either had experienced with a none-sensitive lover.

They had tried resisting of course but Qui-Gon would admit that he could be hedonistic at times and enjoyed good food and the comfort of a warm bath to luxuriate sore muscles but he still remembered Obi-Wan, head thrown back, sweat slicking his braid to his neck with his body arched, the taste of the others salty sweat and skin on his tongue and the warmth of his body with his hand around both their erections as their pleasure built with the Force feeding into each other enhancing it even further.

If there was anything more hedonistic than that, Qui-Gon feared for his sanity.

It had been enough at the time, his hand around them both, stroking them off with Obi-Wan’s nails scrabbling along the muscles of Qui-Gon’s back, dragging long lines of red as they traded kisses and marks below the lines of their clothes.

It wasn’t enough the next time.

And Qui-Gon fears that he was too rough as they went all the way, Obi-Wan begging quietly in his ear. Not because he fears what they have done or regrets it, Force no.

He fears because he suspects he has been Obi-Wan’s first and his only to go this far. And in their haste, he may have hurt him.

A first should be special, just like his Obi-Wan is special.

Because Obi-Wan is his, just as he belongs to Obi-Wan.

A hand touched his cheek, cradling it as Qui-Gon levers his look upwards to stare at a grinning, sweaty Obi-Wan straddling his waist. “You’re distracted.” He panted out. Obi-Wan looks like a Force vision, nude as the day he was born, his pale skin flushed a deep pink with marks where Qui-Gon’s lips, teeth and hands have traveled. His muscles flex with every move and sweat rolls down his skin but most interesting of all was the thin but long erection that curves towards the others stomach, weeping precum onto Qui-Gon’s stomach from the others straddling position.

“Only by you.” Qui-Gon replied, groaning when the other rolled his hips, lifting his hands to cling to the others hips with thumbs digging in. Not restrict movement but encourage. “Only thinking of you.”

There was a brief, breathy laugh in response as Obi-Wan moved his hand back onto Qui-Gon’s sternum to balance himself, a preening sort of embarrassed pleasure filling their bond that made Qui-Gon grin. Nothing could have prepared him for what should be innocent words if it wasn’t for the way Obi-Wan purred them at him as the redhead peered at him with lidded eyes as he rolled forward onto his knees, pulling up until only the head of Qui-Gon’s cock remains in his body. “Then… look at me master.”

Obi-Wan steals the breath of his lungs with the way he drops back down the next moment, Qui-Gon’s fingers digging into his hips to surely leave marks as his padawan moans without fear for discovery, only the two of them on the ship on their way to the mid rims.

Dropping his eyes to his hands on the pale hips, Qui-Gon’s pleasure rackets another step up, knowing the marks underneath the clothes Obi-Wan will wear, made by hands and mouth of Qui-Gon just as he will wear Obi-Wan’s.

It feeds into their bond, into the Force, this pleasure too and maybe a darker sense of ownership that neither denies as it flickers heat along their spine to feel it and Qui-Gon wonders how he could ever have been without Obi-Wan in his life and the way he controls each movement of his body and allows the possession of his own.

Qui-Gon doesn’t know.

He doesn’t care.

He only knows he will fight to keep this for as long as he can.

And from the way Obi-Wan hisses in pleasure, eyes wide and dark, he knows it too and thrives on the knowledge.

Forcing one hand off the pale hip as Obi-Wan rolls, Qui-Gon slides it up the pale chest, tweaking a nipple on the way before he wraps a lose grip on Obi-Wan’s throat, his hand covering the pale throat in its entirety, as the two stared at each other. “Mine?”

“Yours, always yours.”


End file.
